Hedgehog’s dilemma
by Mage-Alia
Summary: 1x2... SG1, along with a boy with no memory one day get a mission to another planet where they're faced with the deliema of two very special people that would be dangerous to help. Warning, serious fluff and Angst!
1. Albion Gateway

(A/N: Howdy hoo! This is one of my oldest stories and I only just showed it to someone for the first time this week and they thought to was cool so I decided to post it on Soooo, I hope you enjoy reading this because it took a damn long time to write and I'm not even done with it yet.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stories, places, people or things that belong to Stargate, Harry Potter and Gundam Wing's owners respectively. (Although I really wish I did. )

* * *

Harry Potter/ Gundam wing/ Stargate SG-1 multicrossover.

* * *

Hedgehog's dilemma

Chapter 1: Albion Gateway

* * *

"Hush little... baby... don't you... cry..." 

The voice of the young girl sounded around the clearing that held the Stargate. Colonel Jack O'Neill spotted the source of the voice almost as soon as he came through the gate. A young girl sat on the steps of the Stargate. Before her on level ground was the dialer.

"Momma's gonna... sing... you a... lullaby..." 

Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and their newest team member came through the gate, all hearing the young girl singing quietly as she watched the dial-up pad.

"Uh, hi there little girl." Sam went and sat beside her on the steps as the gate closed. "Where are your parents?" Dr Carter enquired. The girl stopped singing and looked up at her, a slightly feral grin on her face.

"I don't have any lady." She spurted. "I watch the gate for my friends. I tell them where it goes and sometimes I take it to visit them." Sam looked at Jack with a strange expression before turning to the girl again.

"What do you mean by where it goes?" She asked. The child giggled.

"It moves!" She crowed. "I made it move so OZ can't get it. Then I tell my friends so they can watch it too."

"Why do they want to watch it?" Jack asked, slightly paranoid, as he crouched down in front of her awkwardly.

"What goes through must come back. Hee-chan fell in and Duo was heartbroken." Her cryptic comment confused them but it had a strange affect on their new team member. The teen had begun to retch.

"Don't call me that Duo!" he almost whined, then he froze. Looking at the girl he cocked his head to one side. The girl started to sing again as she tottered to her feet, brushing off her ratty blue dress.

"Heero and Duo sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" 

The teen followed her with his eyes as she skipped along the stone stairs.

"_First comes lover and maybe marriage,_

_And then they'll kick Oz's ass with the gundam's to do damage."_

The morbid ending little rhyme struck a chord in the teen's memory. The SG-1 team had discovered him on a uninhabited planet during a mission. His memory had been taken by a case of amnesia. After taking Him to SGC they'd found that the teen had been very proficient with military procedures so they'd taken him on. Now for the first time since they'd found him he was recognizing something.

"My...Gundam...ZERO!" He hissed. The girl pulled at Teal'c trouser leg.

"Hold on mister Jaffa man!" She blurted. "Where gonna move!" Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam all sat down hard, as the stairs and gate suddenly began to shimmer. The teen and the girl stayed standing as a large hanger came into view along with five huge metal human shaped machines. The sound of a keyboard tapping caught their attention and made them look up at the midriff of the nearest large black machine. The teen looked at the platform and caught sight a flash of chestnut hair, it started a flow of sudden memories. He gasped and fell to his knees, holding his head as memories assaulted him forcefully. SG-1 moved to care for him as the girl went to stand at the foot of one of the machines.

"DUO!" she shrieked the name loudly. Duo poked his head out of the hatch and looked down.

"AKI? Why'd you bring the gate here..." He trailed off as he saw the Stargate and it's new arrivals. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" he exclaimed loudly. Swinging down the elevator cord as fast as he could he launched himself across the hanger, his braid flying as he skidded up the stairs and dropped to his knee's beside the teen's head.

"Hee-chan, Hee-chan..." he moaned, gathering the nameless teen up into his arms in a loving embrace. Sam, Jack and the others looked on in surprise as the teen reached out blindly for the braided boy and clenched tight around his black clad waist.

"I shit you not Duo." The voice of a young woman sounded behind them and they discovered the girl was gone, replaced by a woman who might have been her mother or older sister. "It's definitely Heero, but I have to leave now, I'll be back latter for the gate travelers." She stood on the gate platform and it disappeared. Duo put his chin against Heero's head, nearly ready to cry. Heero lay his head against Duo's chest, panting slightly now that most of the pain was gone.

"J... is going...to kill me." He panted quietly. Duo began to laugh in relief. Jack chose then to approach them.

"Hey kid, you know the people here?" He asked, blunt as ever. Heero stared up at him with a bleary eye.

"Home world." He said simply as he finally pushed away from Duo. "Albion, after colony 195."

"After colony?" Daniel asked. Heero got shakily to his feet.

"I'll tell you more in a minute. 02, status report!" Duo pulled Heero onto his shoulders.

"You've been missing for two months. The five horsemen weren't informed because we control the ate and we won't betray Aki. All missions you received I carried out for you unless it required both of us, then I got Tro to help." SG-1 followed along as they left the hanger and entered Quatre's mansion. They took in everything, their eyes drinking in the details as they where directed to sit at the dinning room table.

"So what's it like on this world?" Sam asked the moment that Heero was seated.

"Total political meltdown." Heero grunted. A giggle was heard from the kitchen as Duo shouted.

"Translation! We're at war!" The SG-1 members all looked confused.

"Is that the purpose of the machines in the hanger?" Teal'c asked in a monotone frighteningly similar to Heero's.

"Yup!" Duo spouted, coming back with a tray of drinks and a single pill. "They're called mobile suits. They are the main military weapon of choice for the war between the colonies and earth." He handed the pill to Heero who downed it dry and leant across Duo's shoulder.

"The colonies? What are the colonies? You mentioned them before." Daniel enquired before anyone else could. A slight glazed look came into Duo's eye's as he absentmindedly stroked Heero's messy hair.

"The colonies are large wheel like structures in the orbit of earth and beyond, filling the space from here to the planet Aries. The humans built them on a whim and they ended up becoming independent from earth. They spend thousands to develop ways to live in space and they even mine satellites and chunks of rock in space to get building materials that they need. The most effective being Gundainium and Neo-Titanium."

"I've never heard of those metals." Sam admitted, Duo's eye's unglazed and focused on her. They're minerals mined off deep space resource satellites, the gundams in the hanger are made of Gundainium." SG-1 looked thoughtful, then Jack spoke up.

"Uh, Duo, uh, do you think we can just hang out with you guy's until the gate comes back?" Duo suddenly grinned.

"Of course you can." He said brightly. "It's not like you'd have what you needed here anyway just having come through the Stargate." With the assurance of somewhere to stay Sam decided to find out some personal information.

"So why did you give... Heero,,, that pill?" she asked nodding her head toward the teen leaning against Duo's shoulder, his eye's closed. Duo's eye's glazed again.

"The pill is a dream and memory suppressant." He said softly and only Heero knew the lie for what it was. "We all take them to stop the nightmares. Although mine stop when Hee-chan is around at night." Sam suddenly caught on to their relationship and spluttered. The three male members of SG-1 all looked at her questioningly. Duo was smiling like the cat who got the canary, his amusement obvious. "Uh Sam, you right?" Jack asked awkwardly, slightly weirded out. Sam cleared her throat and was ready to speak when she pulled his ear close and whispered what she knew. O'Neill's eyebrow rose up ever so slowly giving him a skeptical appearance.

"Uhuh..." he said slowly. "Whatever." He shrugh flippantly then looked across at Duo who's grin was nearly taking in his ears, he had certainly already guessed what Sam had told him. Jack looked away to Heero, he was glad the kid had found his home. His memories had come back pretty quickly after he'd seen Duo. From what little he knew of amnesia Duo must have held a lot of good memories for the kid.

* * *

Their talk went well into the night, at every few hours Duo would disappear and come back with food. They'd moved to a lounge room at some point, but it had gone unnoticed. SG-1 was totally fascinated with the technology and the current war. It was almost one in the morning when Duo noticed the time, Heero had fallen asleep long ago, curled up beside Duo who lay with him on the couch.

"Shit!" He exclaimed loudly, "Would you look at the time?" Duo tittered. "Oh it looks like something's disconnected soldier boy mode." He brushed a hand through Heero's bangs before he looked up at the Gate travelers.

"Well come on." He said, getting up and lifting Heero with relative ease. "I'll put Hee-chan to bed and we'll find you a room to stay the night." They followed him without question as he made his first stop at a room painted black and violet. Leaving Heero there he moved along the hall. "Fei, Tro, Quat, Soldier boy..." He lead them upstairs and opened a door. "Ahhh, here we are." The room was decked out for two people. Daniel and Teal'c decided that they'd share it. Duo moved further along the hall and opened another door. "And here's a single room." Jack stepped inside. Duo finally lead Sam to a door at the top of the stairs on the other side of the hall. "And this is your room." He pushed the door open to reveal an elaborately decorated guest room.

"See ya in the morning." Duo said with a yawn and went downstairs. He went straight to his room where he'd left Heero. "Hee-chan." He crooned, sliping off his clothes, leaving only his boxers he slid Heero out of the military uniform and curled up with him. The messy haired teen slept on and soon Duo joined him in Morpheus's realm.

* * *

So how do you like it so far? That's as far as I can type tonight, there's a storm on the way and I think it's time to get off before my parents find me on here.

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	2. Elusive Freedom

Harry Potter/ Gundam wing/ Stargate SG-1 multicrossover.

* * *

Hedgehog's dilemma

Chapter 2: Elusive freedom.

* * *

(A/N: OK! Anyone under age might want to skip over some the parts in this chapter. There's a lot of angst, fluff and lemons in this bit. Happy reading!)

* * *

Heero returned to consciousness the next morning to find himself beside Duo. He remembered everything that had happened to him in the last two months and it made him shiver to think what might have happened if SG-1 hadn't been the team to come to this world. A tingle shot down his spine as he shifted against Duo and felt drawn by neglected urges toward the braided boy. Heero threw a leg over Duo's waist and an arm over his chest, rubbing his cheek against his boyfriends pale shoulder. Duo stirred at the touch and awoke, opening his eyes slowly to behold Heero's prussian blue one's starring down at him, filled with rare emotion.

"Heero..." he whispered throatily, his breath mingling with Heero's as the other teen straddled his stomach and leant forward. A slight smile brightened Heero's expression as he came closer and placed his mouth over the braided boy's. Duo slid his hands up Heero's legs and felt up his waist before caressing his lover's sides with quivering fingertips. Heero shivered in ecstasy, he felt Duo's mouth quirk with a smile, but moments latter their enjoyment was interrupted when they heard their names being called. Aki was back...

"HEERO! DUO! I need the gate travelers!" Aki called out, her voice echoing through the vast house. Duo growled and rolled his eyes in frustration, Heero giggled, something he only ever did when no one but Duo could hear.

"Agghh!" He groaned, resigned. "Oh well, lets go wake up the other sleepy heads." He sighed and went about getting dressed. Heero starched like a cat before he sat up and caught the tank top and spandex that Duo had thrown him before they could smack him in the face. The familiar material slid over his skin almost comfortingly. He kissed Duo one last time before the braided boy lead them upstairs. The SG-1 team stood in the hallway when Heero and Duo topped the stairs.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. "We heard someone yelling." Heero sent a small smirk at no one in particular.

"That was just Aki, she's back with the gate, she said she needs you there right away." Duo told them. They rushed to the hanger where Aki stood on the stairs tapping her foot.

"About time!" She said testily. Behind her the blue light of the gate shone down on the hunched metal form of the M.A.L.P. Colonel O'Neill went straight to it and began to speak with his superiors. The others gathered around.

"Well general, as is turns out this is the kids home world." He was saying. "His real name is Heero Yuy, he is a terrorist in the war that's going on on this planet. From what we know they already got space technology." General Hammond on screen looked thoughtful.

"Does that mean that Yuy won't be coming back with you?" O'Neill looked at where Heero and Duo stood, their hands held tightly between them.

"Yup!" Duo chirped.

"He's staying, his group controls the gate to a certain degree here, besides, unless you want Maxwell tagging along on the return trip I doubt he'd even be allowed to leave." O'Neill finished with only a hint of amusement at the look on the generals face.

"Maxwell?" Hammond quieried.

"His boyfriend." Jack admitted bluntly as if it wasn't anything important. The general's face went bright red with a flush. Laughter came from both ends of the gate.

"So," the general regained his composure. "will SG-1 be staying off world or will you need back up?" Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all looked at Heero and Duo once more. The latter stepped forward.

"General Hammond." Duo bowed formally to the screen. "Our world is currently at war. We can accomadate your team but we can not assure the safety of any more than four. We also must inform you that our Stargate is set to move locations at regular intervals in order to avoid any unnecessary contact by our enemies. Also, all travelers are brought to our people the moment they enter this world. Lastly, it is recommended that you warn any friendly races against entering our system. If any ships without the right identification codes enter our space the To'kori ships will pick them up." SG-1 and everyone within hearing distance gasped sharply. Aside from the Gauld, the legendary To'kori where the most advanced race in the universe, as shape shifters they could blend into any terrain or setting and learn the secrets of any civilization. The To'kori had remained mostly peaceful but to find the To'kori settlements... that was a surprise. Another fact that other races new was that the To'kori where mostly female, none of which could reproduce. Instead the males gave birth, they would become a breeding pair at the age of fourteen and from then on they would become almost leader of the race, or at least the most precious members of the To'kori clans. Other then those facts, very little else was said about the mysterious race. Eventually the looks of shock turned more intense as everyone realized they were talking to a breeding male pair.

"Well we thank you for allowing our team to remain on your world." General Hammond replied, respect reflected in his voice as he recovered before anyone else could. Duo grined at him.

"Hey, it's the least we could do... after all you brought my mate back." The braided teen smiled again and he pulled Heero away from the others, letting Jack speak to General Hammond once more.

"Don't screw this up O'Neill." He hissed. "The To'kori are not a race to be on bad terms with. So make sure you stay out of trouble." Jack grinned internally.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be good little boys and girls. Jack out." He smacked a button and the M.A.L.P. went blank. Aki closed the gate and it vanished. Her disappearance signaled the arrival of their other new house mates. Duo and Heero heard the car pulling up outside and beckoned for SG-1 to follow. Duo raced ahead and caught a Chinese young man as he excited the vehicle.

"WUFFERS!!!" he roared.

"KISAMA MAXWELL, GET OFF!!" Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Heero all watched in varying stages of amusement as the Chinese teen proceeded to try and beat up the braided shape shifter.

"Uh... won't he get in trouble?" Jack asked Heero in confusion. A ghost of a smile flickered on Heero's face.

"They are human, they don't know that we are To'kori, let alone a breading pair." Jack looked back at where Duo was now tearing across the grounds at high speed to get away from Wufei, laughing like a mad man.

"So they don't know about the gate?" Sam asked and Heero shook his head.

"We share our space and this planet with humans. We blend in and stay hidden yet we easily make up a third of the population." He broke off as Duo came charging into their midst to hide behind Teal'c.

"Eeep! Hide me mister Jaffa man!" Sam, Daniel and Jack snorted at Teal'c slightly horrified expression as the sword wielding Wufei darted around him at the last second.

"I am regretting leaving my staff in my room, Jack O'Neill." He mumbled as Duo jumped into Heero's arms. Wufei finally noticed the other people.

"Yuy!? When did you return?" He asked, for once quite stunned.

"Hn, last night." Heero grunted shortly, his attitude becoming more shuttered.

"Are these friends of yours?" Wufei continued, eyeing SG-1 appraisingly. Heero nodded stiffly.

"Ex-Earth sphere." Heero lied shortly.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Samantha Carter, Linguist Daniel Jackson and the large man you almost ran into is Teal'c." Duo had taken over the introductions as each of the members of SG-1 greeted the Chinese teen.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Wufei said rather weakly, bowing. Duo snickered before he began announcing his newest complaints to everyone loudly.

"I'm hungry! Who wants breakfast?"

* * *

(A/N: okay! Here's another lemon!)

* * *

That night after SG-1 and the other gundam pilots had returned to their rooms to sleep Heero and Duo remained awake. They lay in the dark, their bodies pressed against each other. Kisses and touches flitted against bare skin. Moans and whimpers sounded in the dark. This was what they'd been born for, to love each other unconditionally and never stop. The truth about the pill Duo had given Heero the day before was stranger than the original theories about the To'kori. Their clan had discovered a way to impregnate females without letting the males become discovered. That way the female To'kori could blend in more with human society. When they married or found a human they would have liked to settle down with they sent a single pill, encoded with their specific genetic ID to Heero and Duo. Heero would take the pill and the child conceived would appear within the female To'kori. The system had never failed and aside from SG-1, their identities had remained secret.

"Nnnnnnnnnn!" the drawn out moan escaped Heero's slightly parted lips as Duo licked a trail downward past his navel. Duo smirked as he reached out with his hands to stroke his body in just the right places to elicit gasps of surprise and more delicious moans from his koibito.

"Nnnnn Duo..." his moan was muffled as Duo put his mouth over his and began to grind his hips against him, brushing together their arousals. Heero surrendered completely to Duo's menstruations. The braided teen grinned and moved so he ready at his koi's entrance.

"Have you ever wanted a child for your own Heero?" he asked wistfully as he began to enter him ever so carefully. Heero didn't answer the question, instead he wrapped his legs around Duo, pulling him closer and forcing him to move faster inside his body.

Hn, later." He grunted while he squirmed, adjusting to the feel of Duo inside him, something that he'd been missing for two months. Duo sighed and began to withdraw himself right to the tip before he slammed back in again, right up to the hilt. He easily found Heero's sweet spot and with an ease that spoke of years of experience hit it with nearly every thrust. Below him the blue-eyed teen's mouth was open wind in a silent scream of pleasure. The whole point of this was to be as quiet as possible. When they did it like this no on was supposed to know. It was a rule they unconsciously applied when others lived in the same house as them. Duo wrapped a hand around Heero's neglected erection and began to pump it in time to his own thrusts. Heero came shortly after and his muscles tightened around Duo almost instantly. Duo let out one long low moan and thrust into his mate one last time before he released his seed into Heero. Letting out a shuddering breath Duo leaned down and kissed Heero's forehead. He remained inside his lover out of habit. Waiting there nearly always made sure that Heero was impregnated the first time.

A soft glow filled the air around them as the almost invisible crystal band around Heero's neck let out a violet light and faded into nothing a few minutes later. Duo and Heero suddenly felt empty and sadness washed over them like the tide. It happened every time and it hurt more with every one of their offspring that was taken away from them by the pills. They knew Quatre felt it to. There was no way to avoid an empath and it was only a matter of time before the blonde decide to confront them about it. Duo withdrew and lay beside Heero, pulling him close in a futile attempt to fill the void that had been enlarged with their latest loss.

"Yes." Heero murmured. Duo looked at him with an expression that asked 'yes to what?'. Heero sighed. "Just for once I'd like to keep one of our own." Duo remembered his earlier question.

"Hmmmmmmm." He whined slightly, burying his face under Heero's neck. The Japanese boy reached around and grabbed the end of Duo'd braid, holding it tightly. They fell asleep soon after, dreaming fitfully of their pasts and the possibilities of the future.

* * *

"So where has Heero and Duo gone?" Sam asked Quatre as she helped him with the washing up the next day. At the mention of the two missing pilots Quatre's face fell.

"They're still in their room." He said softly. "They had another episode last night." Sam looked at him quizzically.

"Episode?" she asked and the blonde Arabian nodded.

"Every so often when I'm around I feel it in my heart." He stopped what he was doing and grasped the material of his shirt tightly. "For a while they are really happy together, it usually happens when they're going at it. I think they don't realize that we know about that part of their relationship." Quatre heaved a sigh. "Well anyway, they're happy and for a moment its almost like there's another presence with them and the all of a sudden it's gone. For about a day after neither with leave their room and if they do, they wonder around like they've just lost something precious and can't do anything about it." It dawned on Sam what Quatre was talking about.

"How did you know all that?" She asked, being careful not to let on that she already had an idea why. Quatre smiled bitterly.

"I'm an empath. I feel the emotions of the others." Sam nodded in understanding and stored that piece of information for later.

* * *

Sam crept into Heero and Duo's room later that day and found the To'kori pair curled together. Tear tracks ran dry down their faces. Sam didn't need to be an empath herself to know that they where in a lot of pain. She moved to sit on the foot of the bed as Duo stirred.

"What happened last night Duo?" She asked as boldly as she dared, not really wanting to push the issue. Duo sighed and watched his mate's sleeping face. After a long moment he began to speak, not even trying to skirt around the whole problem like he would have with the pilots.

"The pill I gave Heero... it was a kind of DNA transportation formula." His voice was barely a whisper. "Heero takes it then once he's conceived the result gets sent to the To'kori who's DNA was in the pill..." Sam nodded as he trailed off.

"I think I kind of understand. It hurts you to lose them doesn't it." She summarized the reason for their condition quietly getting a choked sob from the violet eyed teen.

"Yes." He said, voice breaking. "They really don't care." He continued, sobs making his breath hitch more often. "To them we're just a means to reproduce, a dirty little secret they keep I the interests of remaining a living race." Sam 'tutted' under her breath as she put an arm around the shuddering teen.

"Then why don't you stop taking the pills." She suggested, "Hide." Duo didn't ever try to shrug off her arm.

"We can't!" He wailed, holding Heero closer. "They guard the system too well and they know everything, they'd track us down and bring us back, most likely they would breed us outside the species. Just to keep us apart so we couldn't plan anything again." Sam's expression was laced with sympathy, but them it brightened.

"I think I have a way to get you through the gate off world." She said brightly. "Wait here, I'll get the stuff." She ran out of the room. Duo managed to calm down and dry his face before she got back. He pulled Heero up beside him and gently stroked his hair, nuzzling atop his head. Sam returned with a nondescript army green bag.

"This is some of the equipment we developed with the Tok'ra." She said excitedly. "It's specialized stealth and bug tracking equipment." She ran a sensor over their body's, at certain points it beeped.

"Okay... I think I'll have to do a bit of surgery." She said quietly as she felt around their crystal bands for a clasp. She got them to unlock and set them aside. Heero was shivering against Duo. He was insecure about the whole idea. Sam patiently began to remove the chips, sensors and bugs from under their skin, sewing them back up, but not before noticing that nearly all of those that came for Heero where damaged or barely working. It was some time later when someone finally came looking for the three of them. Heero and Duo sat on a window seat, dressed, which was a quite a feat considering their condition. Jack had been looking for Sam and found her typing away rapidly on her laptop.

"Uh... what's going on? I thought you would have been all over the gundams, Carter." He jested awkwardly, his eyes darting from the depressed couple to the almost disturbingly happy scientist. Then his eyes where drawn to the unmade bed where the small pile of bugs and tracking devices, which had once been in Heero and Duo, lay. "Okay, what's happening?" he reverted back to being blunt as he guessed there was something very dangerous for his mental health going on. Heero and Duo looked at him blankly before returning their gaze back out the window, Sam however didn't look up from her laptop as she dropped the bomb.

"We're getting Heero and Duo off the To'kori home world." She told him, not bothering to conceal the excitement in her voice.

"WHAT!?" Jack's surprised yell brought everyone running. "You can't be serious?! Sam, are you aiming to get us killed?" Sam glowered at him.

"Jack, sir, they've suffered a lot of irreversible psychological damage. They can't stay here! Besides, I've already removed the trackers. I can't just leave them here. They may be the To'kori's most precious resource but they aren't taking care of them. It's almost to the point of abusing them." Jack was cowed by how passionate Sam was in her determination to get the two teen's off the planet. He turned his back on her with a sigh of frustration to see the other pilots and the rest of his team standing in the doorway.

"We're going weather you like it or not." Jack turned back to see Duo an the window seat, He and Heero hadn't moved. "We want off this hell hole as much as anyone else, there's no way were staying, especially with what we have planed." For a moment no one spoke. Then Wufei voiced his curiosity.

"What is this all about, Yuy? Maxwell?" he asked. Daniel answered him instead.

"Uh, your friends aren't human." He said in his normal semi nervous tone. "They are members of an elite race of shape shifter named the To'kori." The pilots ogled at him.  
The To'kori is primarily a race of females but Heero and Duo are rare, you see only the male To'kori can reproduce, so yeah..." he trailed off, leaving a stunned silence.

"Is this a joke Maxwell?" Wufei asked suspiciously.

"I believe this is no joke, Chang Wufei." Teal'c supplied. "We ourselves come from another planet." The three just stared.

"It's true." Quatre confirmed. "I would feel it if the lied." At this Trowa and Wufei relaxed.

"If little one says you're right I will believe you." The uni-banged teen conceded.

"So how did you get onto our planet?" Wufei asked a moment later, he was genuinely curious.

"We came through the Stargate. It's a kind of portal that transports people or things at a rate faster than the speed of light using wormholes. Our home world is called earth, the name is similar to yours, Albion." Sam explained, back to typing rapidly once more.

"So how do you plan to get them off world?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at the only female in the room.

"With this." Sam held up a Tok'ra device. "I worked with dad to develop it. It's a cloaking device that not only eliminates someone's smell but it makes them invisible to all the senses. If they're wearing this then they won't be detected by Aki, I contacted the general and we're leaving tonight." Both Jack's eyebrows raised at this but he didn't question anything. Instead, he and the other SG-1 members went to pack up their belongings. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei approached Heero and Duo tentively.

"So..." Quatre was unsure of what to say. "I guess this is goodbye." He finished lamely. Duo heaved a sigh and buried his face in Heero's hair.

"Come with us..." he whispered, facing away from them. "It wouldn't be any fun if you couldn't" Smiles played across the faces of the other pilots as Duo's indominatable spirit shone through his depression. Quatre sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders, similar to the way Sam had earlier.

"As much as we'll miss you we can't come. We've found our places in the world but you still need to search for yours. I was once told that whenever there is a meeting a parting is sure to follow. Weather the parting is forever, or for merely a short while, it is up to you." (1) Duo couldn't suppress his smile. He'd been the one to tell that to Quatre when they'd parted ways before they'd briefly returned to space closer to the beginning of the war.

"You're right kitty-quat, Sam says she's going to get a Tok'ra operative to infiltrate this planet, when she does, you'll be able to contact us on earth." Quatre returned the smile as SG-1 returned.

"Come on guys!" Sam called. Duo finally grinned and reached around Trowa to grab a duffle bag. He slid two large metal eggs the other pilots had never seen before and stood, bringing Heero up beside him. With a final smile and a wave they activated the Tok'ra stealth devices and vanished. Quatre felt their presence leave the room and quietly wished them luck as they followed SG-1 to where the Stargate was waiting along with their new chance at life.

* * *

(1) This is a... nearly direct quote from legend of Zelda: Majora's mask. (The mask salesman ROCKS!!)

* * *

OH GOD! THANK GOODNESS THAT'S over! It's almost 1:30am! I would have got it done sooner if I hadn't gone to see the drag racing tonight though. (the things we do for family) But anyway, it's done now and that's all that matters. Oh and before I forget thank you to my ONLY reviewer. I'm glad you like the story. If I can get the attention of at least one person the effort has actually been worth it for once.

Well... don't forget to review.

Cya


	3. Tok'ra meet To'kori

Harry Potter/ Gundam wing/ Stargate SG-1 multicrossover.

* * *

**Hedgehog's dilemma**

**Chapter 3: Tok'ra meet To'kori**

* * *

(A/N: Okay this chapter will be a little short, it was kinda a filler in the story line to explain why it was hard for the To'kori to track them, but you'll know more about that in the next chapter. Happy Reading!)

* * *

Aki watched in amusement as Sam dialed up a strange planet address. Behind them Daniel was maneuvering the M.A.L.P toward the suddenly ghostly blue wormhole and sent it through, watching the remote control with rapt attention. A moment later Teal'c stepped up to the large ring and vanished from sight as he stepped through. Jack moved up behind him and crossed over while Sam and Daniel brought up the rear, biding Aki goodbye as they did so. Aki waved to them absently and turned out toward the pilots hanger. A minute or so later the gate closed and she was left alone as she began to get ready to move the gate deep into the wilds of Albion once more…

But just as the hanger faded out of sight Aki noticed something that would nag at her mind for quite some time.

Deathscythe Hell and Wing ZERO were missing…

* * *

Sg-1 shut the wormhole from the random planet as they arrived among the Tok'ra. Sam's father Jacob was waiting by the gate behind a line of warriors, all pointing weapons at the new arrivals. Sam was first to spot him and in seconds had moved past the lines of defenders to greet him. The Tok'ra relaxed when they realized who they where and either ignored them or gathered around the rest of SG-1 before the greetings suddenly turned to shouts of alarm and surprise as two teens stepped out of thin air and into their midst. Jacob turned to his daughter and raised an eyebrow at the blatant use of the experimental Tok'ra technology. Sam had the grace to blush as Jack called off the Tok'ra guards.

"Hey! HEY! Guys, cool it will ya! There with us!" The Tok'ra backed off reluctantly, still eyeing the striking pair from the corner of their eyes. Sam made her way back to them lowering her gun and looking curiously at the duffle bag they held between them.

"How are you holding up?" She inquired in a low voice. Daniel, Jack, Jacob and Teal'c all gathered closer at that point, blocking the other Tok'ra out of the conversation and protecting Heero and Duo from the brunt of the stares.

"Fine." Duo assured he tiredly. "But I think we should find a place to leave Deathscythe and Wing ZERO." He said gesturing to the bag and hitching it up slightly. "They may only be the size of a dinosaur egg but the compressed metal isn't light." Teal'c made a sound that could have been considered a snicker if he'd been raised as a human, and offered to carry them, his monotone voice giving away none of the amusement none thought he was capable of. A moment later he almost dropped them, his arms straining to combat the sheer weight of the objects in the bag. He looked up to see Duo wearing a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat, not that Teal'c would know that of course. Behind the braided teen Heero was smiling shyly, his blue eyes peeking over the hand that had raised to cover his mouth. The other's laughed at Teal'c surprised expression as Sam's father lead them to the temporary camp the Tok'ra where staying at until the tunnels had been fully constructed.

"So are these two friends of yours?" He asked. Sam glanced at Duo, who's serious look cautioned her as she nodded the affirmative.

"Uh… Dad, these are Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, they used to live on the world known as Albion…" She was cut off from the introduction abruptly as her father butted in.

"The To'kori home world?" he asked quickly, unable to conceal the surprise in his voice. Sam nodded slowly.

"Dad… they are To'kori." She went on in a much quieter tone. "Not only that but they're a breeding pair, the only pure pair left in the universe." I spite of her attempt for caution many of the Tok'ra all heard her and all in earshot turned to look at them in shock.

"SAM!" Duo's abrupt whine cut through the silence. Sam put a hand over her mouth when she realized what she'd done but it was to late to stop anything, the damage was done and soon all the Tok'ra would know. Duo sighed and shook his head in frustration. "Give it here Teal'c." he held out a hand and the Jaffar handed over the bag. Duo dumped it on the ground none to gently and undid the zipper to reveal the two shining eggs within. A moment later the white, red and gold one was thrown into the air only to be caught in a deft grasp by Heero who held it under his arm with little effort. Duo unearthed a second black, white and gold egg. "Uh do you have a large open area we could use?" he asked Jacob directly. The human gone Tok'ra let his eye's stray to the eggs as he nodded and lead them to a large clearing in the forest nearby.

Duo scanned the area once before he turned to Heero and nodded. They ventured further into the clearing and placed the heavy metal eggs down a good distance apart before heading back to where they'd been standing before in order to crouch down by the trees and dig under the dirt to grasp the nearest roots. Both male To'kori closed their eyes and for nearly a minute nothing happened, then the trees began to groan. Tok'ra gathered around to watch and ender up gaping in shock as the tree branches overhead began to grow at an accelerated rate, entwining with those of the other trees around the clearing to form and almost solid canopy, blocking all but a little sun light and the view of the forest floor from above. The Tok'ra had heard legends of the male To'kori and their powers but until now no one had realized the truth of them. The males of their race had to make up for the expansive numbers of infertile females that hindered their progress and ever since the beginning of time they'd been finding ways to utilize that, turning it to their advantage by exposing some beings or organisms like the trees to the growth inducing hormones that where still very potent as they seeped out their pores.

Looking away from the trees the Tok'ra studied the To'kori once more and paid specific attention to the detonator-like objects that they'd seemingly produced out of thin air. They hit them at the same time and the eggs they'd laid down a good way apart practically exploded! Dirt went flying along with clumps of grass and dead leaves as the metal expanded at an accelerated rate, unfolding from some kind of pocket space to create two large humanoid machine structures. (1)

"Ah! There's my baby!" Duo jogged to Deathscythe amid the strange looks he was getting form the Tok'ra and climbed up to the cockpit in the midsection. SG-1 split up to follow them. Daniel and Jack going to keep an eye on Heero while Jacob, Sam and Teal'c went to speak with Duo. When they got there however Duo was staring fixedly at the screen on one side of the console with his fingers flying over the keyboard below it. Not long after he began to smirk wickedly.

"Oh this is way to rich." He said with a delighted giggle. His head popped out of the hatch, startling Sam, who had leaned in to close, and yelled out to Heero.

"HEY HEE-CHAN! Relena is supremely steamed!" A short but very surprising bark of laughter was the response from within the bowels of Wing ZERO. Duo eventually shut down his systems and got out, bringing another black duffel bag with him. Once he was clear he flipped a switch and the gundam super compressed back into an egg once more. Heero copied his movements a moment later. Duo, looking considerably more cheerful, put his arms around the shorter teen from behind and reported to them all what he'd been reading.

"Relena is totally pissed off." He rephrased his earlier comment. "None of the To'kori can find us and none have left Albion in centuries. They couldn't find us even if we where sitting on their noses." He chuckled once more. "Relena is the biggest, most annoying female To'kori in the system. That and she thinks that if she mates with Heero it would work." He snickered slightly and Heero glared at him.

"That was just embarrassing." Heero muttered, Duo laughed and mussed up his hair affectionately. Their smiles were infectious, spreading to even the usually stoic Tok'ra. It was obvious that there was no danger from the pair, they loved each other completely, one half complementing the other. Soon the wormhole to earth was opened and the To'kori life mates bid goodbye to their new friends in order to join SG-1 in the Stargate command.

* * *

(1) Think of the Capsules from Dragon Ball Z, you know, how they have everything super compressed so they can carry them around. In this story the gundams where built with a similar function except they still have a fair bit of weight and they look like eggs.

* * *

(A/N: Well that's it for now. I lost the original draft for the story in my room and I found it today… in the cavity behind my bookshelf covered in spiders… I could still read it though so I decided to finish off this chapter and post it. Hope you aren't to mad at me.

Don't forget to review!

Cya


End file.
